Turo Episode4: REUNITED?
by Supermeip
Summary: joey and crator finaly meet again, but in the middle of a battle, will they be reunited or will old enemies win?
1. Your it

**Location: Clearing**

memories cam flooding back, he didn't remember everything but he remembered Crator now. _So the dream, wasn't just a dream? _He thought to himself. Then he looked over and saw Prime evilly grinning, just like in his dream, his face turned to one of dread, _no it cant be him_.

At the same time Crator's mind was reeling.' _I know that's him, But how... THE EXPLOSION! _The sudden realization had Crator shocked, _something must of happened during the explosion that effected the gateway and joeys body's stability in this universe!'_

Prime turned and looked toward the scarred little experiment "Aww what a touching scene", he mocked " two best friends being reunited ant together... For The Last Time" with that he jumped strait for Joey arms stretched prepared to strike, but Joey didn't budge, he was still stunned from the memories he had regained.

"JOEY!" Crator yelled taking a step forward.

Joey suddenly snapped out of shock and jumped to the side, Prime missing him only by a few inches.

625 at this time had attempted to turn around and flee the scene only to have Darkness herd him over to where the others where standing fighting off the Darkness

Chopsuey looked over his shoulder at Prime, "is that the experiment Shadow mentioned?"

Prime without looking back replied, "I'll take fuzzball over here you deal with Goldilocks and his three little friends." he looked back at Joey the evil grin still present on his face, "So, Joey... are you ready for some fun?" Joey took a few steps back then ran into the woods. "So you want to play hide and seek?well then.. I guess that means I'm It."

Prime took off after Joey and Crator attempted to follow but was cut off by some Darkness. He morphed is arm into a sword and began slashing at the Darkness

meanwhile Stitch was franticly trying to get rid of the creatures that surrounded him, he continuously threw them, bit them, scratched them, and punched them but they just kept getting back up,"Mega naga kweesta!" He cried jumping away from the slashing claws of these indestructible things, as the evil green experiment laughed.

Crator looked back and saw what was happening,' _they don't stand a chance'._ He thought then suddenly got an idea, '_Unless...'_

He finished off the three Darkness he was fighting and jumped over to the others who were now cornered and surrounded, their backs up against the wall of rock. Crator's arrival seemed to startle them for they fell back for a second. Crator quickly held out his hand toward Stitch, "Quick!" he yelled" take this!", using his other, bladed, arm to hold back a Darkness bearing down on him.

Stitch grabbed what looked like a small square strip of paper from Crator's hand. Almost immediately after Stitch picked it up it vanished with a flash, but his claws now were glowing with a golden aura. "ooo?"

Another Darkness suddenly came at Stitch from the right and Stitch quickly punched it, Stitch then slashed it across the chest with his claws, leaving a solid white scar on the Darkness' chest. Then the small dark creature burst into a cloud of black smoke and vanished.

"Help" someone screamed, Stitch looked back to see Crator desperately trying to hold the Darkness back from Lilo and 625, but he was being overpowered. Stitch quickly ran at the wall of creatures, slashing his claws vigorously as he ran. he broke through the creatures into the circle around the other three, destroying several Darkness in the process, and turned back to the amassing creatures., "mega nala KWEESTA!" he yelled and punched two of the Darkness, following up with a furry of slashes. Crator morphed his other arm into a sword as well and began a spinning attack that took out three more.

Suddenly Lilo screamed and Crator turned his head to see a Darkness has snuck around them and was closing in on Lilo. ,

625 jumped in between he and the Darkness, he was trembling obviously frightened out of his mind.

"CATCH!" Crator yelled and threw a golden plate, just like the one he gave to Stitch, at 625.

625 caught it, and just like with Stitch, there was a flash and his claws began to glow.

The Darkness was right in front of him now. He closed his eyes tightly and started waving his arms franticly toward the creature. He struck the Darkness several times before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

Lilo ran up and hugged him, "Mahalo 625!"

625 opened one of his eyes, then the other and put down his arms, "did I win?"

meanwhile Stitch and Crator seemed to be pushing them back, while at the begin there where about 50 Darkness they had narrowed it down to about 20.

Crator slashed both of arms at once downward, destroying one instantly while Stitch, who now had all four arm out slammed two of the Darkness' heads together then slashing quickly destroying them both.

**Location: somewhere in the forest.**

Joey was beginning to tire out. He had been running for about ten minuets. He stopped for a second to rest, but was interrupted bu a sharp pain in his back, he flew forward several feet colliding with a tree.

An evil laugh came from behind him as he turned around and saw Prime standing on a tree branch about 10 feet behind him, holding out his had. "oh whats wrong?" he said faking sympathy, " you best-est buddy Crator isn't here to help you out like last time?"

Joey gasped as he remembered how Crator was the only reason he had defeated this creature in his dream. Then he realized that when he said 'Last time' Prime was talking about to the dream

Then Prime jumped down from the tree, still holding out his hand, and continued his rant, "oh yes, that's right, I know about your little dream, only it wasn't a dream, and this time it will end differently.

Joey started to struggle then slowly he started to push away from the tree.

Primes, hand started to shake as he struggled to keep Joey pinned to the tree, through gritted teeth he said "so I see you've gotten stronger."

with that Joey broke free of Primes power and fell to the ground, taking a fighting stance.

"oh so its going to be like that?" Prime put his hands by his side and yelled "Naumna sie!" and suddenly in a poof of black smoke a black dagger appeared in each of his hands.

Joey was a little taken back by this but still held his ground.

Joey took a step back and lunged strait at Prime. Prime took a fighting stance and when Joey was a foot away swung his daggers

**Location: The Clearing**

Stitch and Crator stood on opposite sides of the only three Darkness left. Stitch lunged at them and slashed, sending two of them flying back toward Crator, who finished them with two swipes of his sword like arms. The other Stitch kicked then slashed at, turning it into dust.

"You did it!" Lilo shouted happily running toward the two,

but before she had even taken 3 steps an enraged voice yelled "Naumna!" and a ball of dark energy flew right at Crator's feet and exploded, sending him flying back about 5 feet.

The other three quickly turned their attention to Chopsuey, who was standing about 15 feet from them, angrily tossing another ball of darkness, like the one he had just thrown, up and catching it repeatedly in the same hand in his hand. He turned toward Stitch pulled his arm back and growled, "Catch"


	2. Majik

Location: Forest

both daggers made contact with Joey, and he was sent flying back 10 feet, landing and sliding on his back a few more feet.

Prime laughed as he cringed in pain.

Joey reached up to feel the cut, but there wasn't one! '_But they went right through me,'_ he thought.

"oh that's right" shadow said approaching Joey who was now getting up, holding his arm, "you don't remember how Majik weapons work... You see, they wont cut you," he arrived next to Joey and raised a dagger. "but they'll hurt you as if they did!"

He swung down and Joey roiled out of the way, the blade missing his arm by just an inch. He quirky jumped up and sprinted a few feet away, then turned back to face prime

"you jot quicker too", prime smiled.

He rapidly swung his blades at the little experiment. Joey dodged them all then tried to trow a punch but prime blocked him with the blunt part of one of his daggers, then pushed him back and hit I'm in the chest with the hilt, sending him back about five feet.

Joey got up and resumed a fighting stance, panting heavily.

Prime just laughed then he crossed his arms above his head and sliced the daggers across each others paths in an x shape, leaving behind a black x in the air. Joeys exes widened and he stepped back. Prime held u a balled fist, both daggers were in his other hand. He opened his hand and the black X flew spiraling toward Joey.

There was no way he could dodge it, he was exhausted and the x was moving too fast. Without thinking, almost Instinctively he yelled "AROK SIE"

Location:The Clearing

Stitch jumped out of the way of the ball of darkness at the last second, then sprinted toward the robed green experiment.

Lilo ran over to Crator, who was having trouble getting up, as stitch lunged at Chopsuey.

Chopsuey's arm began to glow with a dark aura and he backhanded Stitch in midair sending him flying into the cliff face, and he slid down landing right next to 625, lilo ,and Crator.

"no!" lilo cried turning to Stitch, her expression turns to anger as she picks up a rock and trows it at the evil green creature who is now laughing. "You big Meanie!"

"oh looks like the trog's little friend has some fight in her," Chopsuey snickered, "well ill have to deal with that" another ball of darkness appearing in his hand, he pulled his arm back and threw it.

Lilo closed her eyes but instead of the dark energy hitting her she felt something larger and pudgier knock her over and landed on her lap , followed by a moan of pain. She opened her eyes and gasped as it had been 625 who had taken the blow for her!

"625!"

"hey," 625 said smiling, faintly, weak from the blast, "don't mention it kid" then he fainted.

"NO!" she looked around at her fallen friends, Crator couldn't stand because his leg was damaged and he was gripping it in pain and stitch and 625 had fainted.

"Just give up little girl", Chopsuey said with confidence, "theirs, no hope left for you our your friends." he said holding up another dark ball.

" Ill never give up hope" lilo shouted and stood her ground in front of her friends.

Crator smiled slightly at her

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Chopsuey raised his arm then threw the ball toward her.

"NO!" Crator shouted

Location: Forest

_This is it _Joey thought. Then waited for the impact. '_….This is the end... its over... '_after about 5 seconds. He opened one of his eyes and was amazed to see in his hands a sword made out of stone. His face filled with relief, although quite confused, then he put back on a serious face and pointed the sword toward Prime.

"well it looks like your memory is getting better" prime said, a little surprised " it's unfortunate you wont live to remember everything"

with that he rushed Joey, jumped in the air about 2 feet in front of him, and did the x attack again, only to be deflected into a tree by joeys sword, cutting the tree in half. Prime then, on his way down slashed both daggers down at Joey, who blocked them with his sword. Prime pushed harder and Joey struggled to hold him back with his sword. Joey quickly slashed his sword to the side, knocking away the Prime's daggers.

Prime jumped back to avoid it. Prime landed on his feet about a 2 yards away bent down and looked as his knee surprised to see a white scar where he stone sword has clipped him. Prime growled then smiled standing back up. "well... at least this wont be boring"

before either of them could attack again a yell was heard from far off. "NO!"

prime smirked "well it looks like my green friend is taking good care of the others"

Joey starred in horror at prime as he remembered he had left Crator and those others alone with all those creatures.

Prime continued his little rant, "and there's nothing you can... HEY! Wait where are you...?" Joey had sprinted off toward the source of the yell. "HEY... COME BACK I WASNT DONE WITH YOU!... grrr..." then he smiled as he got an idea "well I guess I'm still it" then he ran off following Joey toward the clearing.


	3. WALUMA

**Location: forest near the clearing**

"You wont escape that easily!" prime yelled while chasing Joey toward the clearing. Prime moved his hand in a scooping motion, at the same time Joey felt his foot hit something and tripped, but nothing was there."gochya!"

Joey quickly stood up and faced his foe and took a defensive stance.

Prime stopped chasing him about and stood about seven feet from Joey. He laughed then trust out his hand toward the small blue experiment, but Joey held his forearms in front of his face, attempting a block. This seemed to work, hew was only pushed back a few inches.

joey continued to hold his ground. He gritted his his teeth and closed his eyes as the evil doer hit him over and over again with the same attack. Joey was starting to get weaker and was loosing his energy.

With each relentless attack he slid further and further back, until his arms finally gave way

prime grinned and hit him with his powers again and joey was blasted backward into the clearing.

**Location: The Clearing**

lilo held her hands out in front of her and braced for impact with the dark sphere of energy. It was not even 5 inches from her hand when she saw a bright light and closed here eyes, then she felt pressure on her hands.

"am I dead?" he asked opening her eyes. She was astonished at what she saw. In front of her hands was a ball of white light.

Crator and Chopsuey were just as amazed.

Lilo moved her hands and the ball seemed to follow them. Then she looked toward Chopsuey and smiled taking a step toward him.

He took a step back in horror "how... what what is that?"

Crator smiled at lilo and then looked at the horrified green experiment. "that's hope."

with that lilo took the ball of light and hurled it at Chopsuey yelling"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS" the orb grew in size and slammed into the experiment sending him flying backwards, slamming into a tree, rendering him unconscious.

Lilo cheered as stitch began to come to. She ran over and hugged him yelling "i did it Stitch, I mean We did it, we won!"

at that moment Joey came flying backward from the woods, landing on his back in the center of the clearing, the sword landing by the edge of the woods

Joey's arrival was followed by a voice from the woods, "you may want to reconsider that statement"

prime emerged from the woods smiling and looking down at the ground, the toothpick sticking most of the way out of his mouth.

Joey scrambled toward his fallen sword.

Shadow looked up and held up one of his holding both daggers in his other and quickly closed his hand into a fist, suddenly the stone sword shattered and Joey gained a look of horror on his face.

"Joey!" Crator yelled trying to stand again but falling like before. "you can beat him, let me help you"

Joey suddenly remembered his dream, _the golden sword..._ he thought _it wasnt just a sword... it was.._

Joey held out his hand and yelled "CRATOR"

Crator's face turned extremely serious and he suddenly dissolved into a bunch of small,flat, golden particles. These particles where about 1 inch by one inch and completely flat.

These particles flew over toward Joey and flew around him, slowly forming into the golden sword from his dream. It was golden and about twice as long as his experiment arm.

The blade was curved like a katana and around surrounding the part he held it at there was a golden piece that looked like a side ways V. if you held it upside down it would resemble the number 4 with a with the line going up and down extending further which was the blade down and the part on the same line in between the other two lines being where it was held.

Joey smiled as he heard Crator's voice ask "ready Joey?"

Joey answered "ready Crator" and ran strait at prime.

Prime gave a look of dread and jumped up ad Joey swung at him, but Prime wasn't fast enough. The sword had hit his foot, leaving a massive white scar on his foot.

Prime dropped from the air and landed holding his foot in pain.

Joey approached him and held up his sword to strike but prime moved his arm up fast, giving Joey an uppercut with his energy powers. Joey went fling back several feet as prime stood up. And began to walk toward Joey. His hands by his sides. Every time prime took another step forward, Joey felt another punch land on his chest or shoulder or hip.

Prime smiled as he walked with a limp "what, you thought that because you have your buddy your invincible. You still don't remember anything and you're stuck in THAT form. I think I still have the advantage."

While prime was beating Joey up with his mind stitch had fully come to his scenes. He had proceeded to sneak around behind the evil creature. And prepared to strike.

" oh whats wrong" prime mocked, his voice layered with fake sympathy, "you don't want to play any..." at that moment stitch attacked prime's head with his claws leaving white scars all over his face. As prime continued you yell in pain and struggle in an attempt to remove the alien from his face Joey stood up and held Crator out in front of him. Crator instantly dissolved again and reformed into a bow. Joey pulled back and a golden arrow appeared. Stitch jumped off of Prime as Joey let go sending the arrow hurdling at Prime.

"Falt" prime swore in Tantar right before the arrow slammed directly into his chest. The arrow dislved and left a huge white mark on prime, covering about half of his chest. Prime gasped in pain and struggled to stand up. "YOU THINK THIS IS OVER!" he yelled his face full of rage, "I STILL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO..." he stopped mid sentence and gasped in pain again as the white mark began to expand, and the center of the mark began to dissolve. "NO!" he yelled as he ran over to Chopsuey who was now beginning to wake up. He held his quickly dissolving chest as he yelled "You Haven't seen the end of Me!" he gasped again "we will return, and with that they both disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	4. Stray O Mani

Location: Clearing

after the villain disappeared in a puff of smoke Joey fainted. The sword quickly reformed into Crator, sitting beside Joey, trying to help him up. Suddenly Crator realized he could stand again, "he must of used his energy to heal me..." Crator picked up Joey and carried him over to Stitch and Lilo who where trying to wake up 625.

625 groaned, "five more minuets" and roiled over.

Crator approached Lilo and Lilo gasped "Oh No! Will he be OK?

"He should be fine in a couple of hours", Crator replied calmly, "he just used up his energy"

Lilo looked down sad, "then you'll be leaving right?"

"actually ... no" Crator replied and Lilo's face lit up as she turned to him, "with the darkness threat in this universe our mission still exists, and we will not leave until your world is safe"

Lilo smiled at Crator then looked at Joey and turned her head toward 625, "so what do we do with these two?"

Location: Pelikai residence

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"No Lilo!"

The two sisters fought back and fourth over the fate of the small blue experiment, who Crator was holding standing in the living room, and 625 whom Jumba was running tests on to determine the damage he had taken.

" but ones not technically even an experiment and the other only has to stay till hes better!"

"Lilo," Nani argued "we cant fit anyone else!"

"But their Ohana!" Lilo screamed.

"grrr... Fine" Nani grumbled, "but your responsible for anything they break!"

Lilo ran over and hugged her big sister's leg , "Mahalo!"

then Nani put her hand on her forehead groaned and walked out of the living room.

Crator placed Joey on the couch and sat down. In another chair, Lilo walked up to him and said questioningly, "i thought you said he was a person"

"he was, Crator replied putting his head in his hands for a second, then lifting his head and responding, " something must of happened in the future, there was an explosion and then he was gone, something must of happened in the time tunnel"

"What do you think happened?" Lilo asked still looking up at Crator , Stitch sitting beside her.

"well, maybe Joey's human body wasn't stable in this universe, so when he and the soulless body of the unactivated experiment 700 where in the time tunnel his soul may have chosen the most stable body on exit."

"so his body's gone?"

"no" Crator replied "as soon as we leave this universe his normal body should return, but I cant figure out a way how..."

they sat their in silence for a minuet in silence. Then Lilo's eyes widened and she looked back up at Crator.

"Crator?" she asked politely, "what was that thing I did to Chopsuey?"

"oh yes" Crator said sitting up strait, "i guess I should tell you about that." Lilo leaned closer as Crator continued, "well you see Lilo, it turns out your quite special.."

Lilo replied in a very unamused monotone voice, "so I've been told"

Crator ignored this remark and continued, "you seem to have what is called an elemental power" Lilo and Stitch both ooed as they looked at Lilo's hands. "each elemental power relates to a force of nature. For example, lightning, fire or water, but the power you seem to posses, is Light." Lilo and Stitch did the ooo and looked at Lilo's hands again. "do you remember that stuff that The green creature Chopsuey did?" Lilo and Stitch both nodded vigorously. "well that was also an elemental power, darkness. But your elemental power is different from his in another way. You see scattered throughout the omniverse there are objects called the Majik Crystals, these give the holder of these crystals a special power, like an elemental power. Chopsuey was using one of these crystals for his powers, a darkness crystal, as was prime to increase his power"

Lilo raised her hand and waved in-front of Crator.

"yes Lilo?" Crator asked

" but I don't have a magic rock" Lilo said sounding somewhat disappointed

"ah yes" Crator said confidently "I was just getting to that, see powers don't only come from crystals. You have what is called "stray o mani" or power of the soul. Some individuals are born with these powers but never use them, for they are never unlocked, My and Joey's prescience in your universe combined with your desire to protect your friends must have unlocked your power of light"

Lilo and Stitch ooed yet again and looked at Lilo's hands again staring in wonder and amazement.

Lilo still looking at her hands, Stitch now sniffing them , asked excited, "so how do I do it again!"

Crator frowned, "well I guess I could train you for your own protection"

then Stitch stood up and waved his hand made a grunting noise twice then asked, "gaba about Stitch?"

"well unfortunately you don't seem to have an elemental power, but you have something else very special."

Stitch tilted his head and his eyes widened as he awaited his answer

" remember that thing I gave you during the battle that made it so you could hurt those things?"

"Ih" Stitch replied instantly

"well" Crator said, it wasn't just anything I gave you", Crator held out his forarm and revealed two square indents in his left arm, "It was part of me"

Stitch held up his hands and took out his claws, which were now golden, and him and Lilo looked at them and ooed.

" That piece of me gave you the power to fight and destroy the darkness and other evil creature's it also may have given you some other abilities too"

Again Stitch and Lilo oohed and awed at each others hands,

Suddenly, Jumba burst into the room with his goggles on "Ah , little girl, 626, and golden man, I am having good news about experiment 625, he will be fully healed by tomorrow morning."

"That's great!" Lilo shouted

then Jumba noticed Joey sleeping on the couch and ran over too him, "Ah, so this is human in experiment body I have been hearing so very much about, is very interesting design... I wonder what horribly evil functions it has."

"none" Crator said calmly

"WHAT?" the evil genius yelled, baffled.

"None it has no evil uses, you are no longer evil in the future" Crator calmly replies.

Jumba's expression becomes angry as he grumbles and walks out of the room and mumbles, "i will be showing you who is evil"

Then Crator stood up and looked at Lilo, "so when would you like to begin your training Lilo?"

Lilo stood at attention and saluted Crator "Immediately Sir!" then she smiled.


End file.
